Vermillion Gaze
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Jyugo has a shady past, one full of mysteries and confusion that not even he understands. But even more then his confusion was his passion, his desire to get the damn shackles on his limbs off. So when Musashi comes to challenge him at the tournament, teasing him with a potential lead...all Jyugo can see is a deep deep red.


Vermillion Gaze

**Author Notes: I've been getting too obsessed with crap lately. I go in with low expectations and then I get hooked, only to dive into the fanfiction archives so I can binge to the point where I wanna write stories and then kill myself from over working...WHY!?**

**Welp it's Halloween-which means one shot week, so let's get in on the criminally(heh) low archive and write a fanfiction for Nanbaka~ And it got even worse when i started checking out pairings...**

**Oh and before I forget this one shot doesn't follow the scene perfectly-but it's my own interpretation~ Now I don't own Nanbaka, I haven't watched a ton of it but woo do I love that vermillion Gaze~**

_3rd P.O.V_

What was supposed to be a competition for prizes and bonuses came to a sudden halt as a strong copper scent wafted through the air. **"Jyugo!"** Uno, Rock and Nico watched from the stands screaming helplessly for their friend.

Everyone was startled when the tall, blind man Musashi shot fire from his palm. Engulfing prisoner 15 into the wall. **"Oh my god! Jyugo!"** Buried in rubble and bleeding his heart throbbed.

Barely able to breath as memories flooded his mind. A time when he felt immense pain, when he was bound by shackles. When he wanted to _**KiLl. **_Ruby blood slipped down his head, making him pant with anxiety and adrenaline.

His eyes for a brief moment glowed in an array of colors before shifting to a dark, cold crimson. **"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Musashi was there, hand covered in flames waiting for him to pop out with a bang.

**"Wh-what the?!"** Uno felt cold sweat drip down his cheek as he stared frightened. **"Is-is that Jyugo?"** The pink and blond haired man had no words for his fellow immates as he was unable to keep his blue orbs off number 15. He was unable to move even as all of the other Nanba convicts fled the area.

Usually Jyugos' eyes were purple and green. Only shifting tones at different angles in the light. But both were red, and he was growling waving two long blades that looked to be attached to his arms.

With a frightening roar Jyugo struck as Musashi, demanding answers for the dammed guard that had turned him into a monster. His blast nearly hitting and killing his friends were it not for Yamato. And no one could believe it.

Just hours ago he was smiling with such happiness among his friends as they made another jailbreak attempt.

Just minutes ago he was cheering and encouraging his cellmates on during the tournament.

Just seconds ago he was frightened, not wanting to fight.

But now...Now he was a wild animal.

The two prisoners with odd powers clashed, destroying all that was around them, their auras surrounding their frames.** "Apprehend those criminals NOW!"** The warden extended her arm forward, a scowl on her face.

**"Yes Ma'am!"** Hajime and Kija, once rivals turned allies as they shifted their stances to their out of control inmates. The blue haired woman was enraged and confused.

This was the first both her and everyone else had seen of these unusual powers Jyugo and Musashi possessed. And frankly it left her uneasy.** "I want those two captured and interrogated!"**

**"This isn't good!"**

**"At this rate Jyugo will be put on trial!"**

**"Isn't there something we can do?"**

It was all a blur as weapons, flames and the very earth itself flew all over the area. Uno gripped the crumbling wall he was leaning against. Clamping his eyes shut his mind was filled with images of Jyugo and the fun times they had.

Why was this happening?

Was their friendship all a lie?

Did they really not understand Jyugo?

Steeling himself convict number 11 jumped, leaping over stand towards the battle arena! **"Uno!"** Rock and Nico watched him fall as he screamed number 15's name before following right after him.

**"What are you idiots doing!"** Hajime snarled at the three, not wanting them to interfere. But they refused to obey his demands, they had to stop their cellmate-no. They had to help him!

Immediately from behind the Rock Grabbed the raven haired teen, as Nico slashed his hand against Jyugo's neck. **"It didn't work!?"** Uno was trying to talk some sense into their friend, all of them unwavering from the intense gaze he threw their way.

But it was all for naught as Rock and Nico were easily over powered and pushed back.** "Where is he!? Where?"** He screeched into the skies as his power began to overwhelm his being.** "Stop this! You're going to be put on trial at this rate!"**

Jyugo didn't care. No. Perhaps that wasn't right, he did care. But his emotions and the shackles were controlling him, forcing him to NOT care. His rage created a powerful blast, knocking his two friends to the ground.

They weren't hurt, but they were unconscious.** "No! Nico. Rock."** Leaving Uno alone to stare at those vermillion eyes. Every instinct and fear within him screamed that he had to run. That he was way over his head.

However he also had a hunch. **"Jyugo you need to stop! This isn't like you."** Even as Jyugo slowly made his way forward-towards Uno, the British man still believed. Even as Jyugo lifted one of his bladed arms.

**"We're Friends Jyugo!"** For a moment Uno expected to be impaled, betraying his hopes for a split second.** "U-Uno-get...away."** But something clicked. Jyugo's eyes shifted colors for a moment as he gritted his teeth.

He didn't want to do this. No matter how badly he wanted to find the guard with the scar on his neck he didn't want to hurt his only friends. **"Jyugo!"** All too soon the blood red orbs returned and Jyuogo struck.

A gasp escaped Uno as Hajime came at the last instant. Blocking the blade with his own hand. **"H-Hajime."** For a moment the prisoner felt relief.** "Shut up Inmate. Let me do my job."**

The bald headed guard landed a heavy punch into Jyugo's stomach. A sickening crack was heard as blood spurted out of the teens mouth. Uno flinched, begging Hajime to stop hurting the raven haired boy.

**"You'll kill him! Stop please!"** Each time Jyugo got up, only to be attacked again, the tables were turned and now Jyugo was all but helpless as the supervisor for building 13 wailed on him.

Uno couldn't look away, and had he done so he would've missed the changes in his friend's eyes. The red was gone.** "Stop it!"** Once more Uno's cries went ignored. "Halt!" Hajime froze mid punch at the wardens' command.

Hajime with an uncaring glance dropped the bloodied prisoner. Dumping him as if he were trash. A sigh escaped the wardens' mouth as she looked down from her post. Taking in the horrific sight laid before her. **"Call the medics. This concludes the New Year's Tournament."**

As her voice rang through the arena Uno found the strength in his legs to push onwards.** "Jyugo!"** Hajime didn't bother trying to stop him, and like hell the braided haired man was going to let him.

Immediately he knelt down at his friends side, tears pricking his eyes as he takes in Jyugo's battered form. Blood coated his entire frame. Gently number eleven caressed the younger boy's painfully bruised cheek. Already swollen from the series of hits Hajime gave him.

**"Uno."** Remorse Meadow Green and Fuchsia Purple met startled Cerulean Blue. **"Un-o. Sorry. So-sorry."** At this point the dam broke as tears left both of their eyes. Jyugo choking on his tears and blood. Unable to stop apologizing as Uno grasped his hand.

Not a blade, not a weapon, but a warm, calloused hand.** "You're going to be ok. You-just have to!"** It felt like ages before the medic team finally arrived, making sure to stab a needle into Jyugo's neck. **"The hell is wrong with you guys!"**

Exhaling Jyugo went limp, closing his eyes at last.** "Let's go Number 11."** Hajime gripped Uno's shoulder, forcing him to separate from the injured teen.** "No let me go! Let me go! Jyugooooo!"**

The end

**Author Notes: So there's my take on the end for the new year's tournament arc. I loved that little segment and thanks to fanfiction and halloween I wanted to do my own little spin on it. Does anyone else ship Uno and Jyugo? Just me? Well frick.**

**Guys if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love all the support I get for writing these. You can also check out our other holiday one shots and series as Sen and I have made a crap ton over the years. Tchao for now.**


End file.
